Loups et lapins !
by Pep-chan
Summary: Traduction d'un fanart (pour chap 1 pour l'instant)- Suite avec mon imagination ! l était une fois, dans un monde où, contrairement à la normalité, les animaux avaient une apparence humaine banale. Les seuls repaires pour les reconnaître entre tous, étaient l'attribut animal qu'ils portaient sur eux...


_~ Loups et lapins!~_

**Note:** Certains reconnaitrons ce fanart de Tumblr. Je me suis donc appuyé dessus, mais si jamais je devais faire une suite, ce sera de ma propre imagination.

Bonne lecture

xxx

PREMIER JOUR :

Il était une fois, dans un monde où, contrairement à la normalité, les animaux avaient une apparence humaine banale. Les seuls repaires pour les reconnaître entre tous, étaient l'attribut animal qu'ils portaient sur eux...

Les loups et les lapins étaient, comme souvent, des habitants des forêts.

Les loups étaient, pour la plupart, très friands de ces petits animaux sans défense.

C'est donc par une chaude soirée de printemps que des bruissements ce firent entendre dans une grande forêt dans les montagnes.

Des bruits de course effrénée, de feuillages, de ricanement...

Deux petites silhouettes couraient en haletant le plus vite possible, comme elles le pouvaient. Puis, voyant une porte de secours, elles se tapirent rapidement derrière un amas de buissons et s'y enfoncèrent tant bien que mal, essayant d'échapper à leur assaillant. Le plus peureux demanda à son compagnon en chuchotant:

« Tu penses qu'il va nous retrouver Kuroko ?  
-Je ne l'espère pas. » Répondit son ami.

Malheureusement, ils virent avec effroi le même buisson par où ils étaient passés bouger une fois de plus. Une haute silhouette apparu devant eux et dit d'une voix carnassière et grave :

« Hey, vous ne pouvez plus fuir... Vous êtes faits comme des rats, mes petits lapins~ »

Les deux lapins, l'un noir les sourcils froncés, quelques gouttes de sueur sur son visage, et l'autre, marron, la peur se lisant sur ses traits, essayèrent de s'écarter du grand loup affamé devant eux. Ils ne firent cependant pas long feu et le loup mit le premier, qu'il trouvait le plus appétissant, sur son épaule, et l'autre sous son bras. Sous les cris de détresse des plus petits, il s'élança à travers la sombre verdure, vers son terrier...

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva devant une grande maison en bois où habitait une meute de loups. Il y entra et les deux lapins découvrirent une grande salle éclairée, avec plusieurs portes. Cette salle était meublée d'une petite table où devait s'effectuer les repas, à côté d'une cuisine, ayant l'air assez bien meublée. A gauche de cet espace se trouvait un autre espace circulaire plus enfoncé, rejoignant le reste de la pièce par quelques petites marches. Il y avait là un grand canapé rouge foncé et une table en face d'une bibliothèque. Enfin, au fond de la pièce il y avait même un escalier.

Un bruit de porte suivit d'une voix plus morne avec une pointe de claireté coupa court à l'observation du lieu.

« Oh, tu es de retour Aomine...Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Finit-il en désignant les deux prisonniers.

Le dénommé Aomine répondit :

« Ah ça ? Je viens juste de les attraper, j'vais t'en donner un... »

Il se tourna vers le lapin marron sous son bras et le poussa vers son colocataire :

« Toi tu vas là. Le lapin noir me suffit amplement pour moi tout seul.  
-Furihata-kun ! » S'exclama le susnommé.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri en se sentant tomber à la renverse mais se réceptionna sur le torse de l'autre loup qui posa ses mains sur les épaules du lapin. Il était habillé en kimono, contrairement au premier, et le regardait de ses yeux vairons. Le peureux avait des larmes aux coins des yeux et poussa encore un cri en se voyant dans les bras du loup.

Le lapin noir, Kuroko donc, fut emmené dans une autre pièce. Surement la chambre du loup. Il se fit balancer sur le lit et sera les dents en fermant les yeux. Il les rouvrit et pointa ses orbes turquoise sur le plus grand en haussant la voix :

« Si vous êtes si affamés que ça, dévorez seulement moi et moi seul! S'il vous plaît ne dévorez pas Furihata-kun... »

Aomine s'allongea sur le lit à ses côté et le prit dans ses bras en le collant à son torse. Le plus petit tenta de le repousser mais c'était sans compter sur la force du loup qui râla légèrement et ferma les yeux en répondant :

« Roh, tais-toi... Reste juste tranquillement couché à mes côté, j'ai besoin de sommeil. »

Il y eu un petit silence puis le lapin demanda :

« Je ne comprends pas. Les loups ne considèrent-ils pas les lapins comme de la nourriture ? »

Le plus grand fronça les sourcils en rouvrant les yeux et répondit :

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce tu dis ? Je n'ai pas pu dormir ces temps-ci, je veux donc avoir dans les bras quelque chose de doux. Tu es doux et chaud toi, alors... »

Kuroko fut étonné un moment mais ne fit rien de plus et attendit quelque temps que le loup soit endormi et qu'il puisse sortir d'ici avec Furihata...

Une heure plus tard...

Aomine dormait maintenant très profondément, ronflant même légèrement. Et Kuroko ? Et bien il était toujours dans les bras du loup.

« Je me demande si Furihata-kun va bien... Moi je ne peux vraiment pas bouger... » Pensa-t-il, un peu frustré.

Il regarda légèrement la personne à ses côtés. Il s'appelait Aomine donc ? Il faudrait peut être qu'il lui demande son prénom. Le petit bleuté se prit même à penser que au pire, ne pas bouger serait aussi une option confortable...

C'est ainsi que Kuroko Tetsuya et Furihata Kouki, deux petits lapins sans défense devinrent, malgré eux, les nouveaux colocataires de deux loups affamés, ayant envie de les garder très prés d'eux pour très longtemps...

SECOND JOUR:

Les deux nouveaux habitants de la maisonnée furent assignés, le jour d'après, à la cuisine. Kuroko et Furihata avaient donc des tabliers et parlaient de leur première nuit en compagnie des loups. Furihata, un tablier sombre sur son sweat marron, avait encore très peur. Kuroko lui, un tablier clair sur son sweat noir, était plus calme et maître de lui-même. Il demanda à son ami, de son air morne, brandissant un couteau:

« Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas de me dire si ça a été hier ? Ce loup rouge semble être vraiment dangereux... »

Malgré son sourire, le jeune semblait très gêné.

« Euh...et bien... »

Il ne put contenir son affolement devant le regard plat de son ami, tenant fermement le couteau. Il dit donc d'un ton presque agonisant :

« Je suis bien ... »

Il se rappela en quelques secondes la soirée de la veille.

FLASH BACK :

Après le départ d'Aomine et de Kuroko, le loup rouge observa quelques instants le lapin tremblant dans ses bras, les yeux baissés et les dents serrées. Akashi demanda :

« Eh, tu vas bien ? »

L'autre releva les yeux et s'écria, les larmes aux yeux :

« Ku...Kuroko, le lapin noir, s'il vous plait ne lui faîte rien ! Si vous voulez manger, mangez-moi tout seul ! Je...Vous ne me faîte pas peur ! »

Il finit en fermant les yeux, tremblant toujours. Le loup eu un petit silence puis prit le menton du lapin en coupe posant son pouce sur sa lèvre. Il dit alors avec un sourire :

« Hum...Intéressant...Comment t'appelle-tu ?  
-Euh...Fu...Furihata Kouki... » Répondit le lapin, en sursautant légèrement à la question.

Le rouge reprit alors avec son sourire:

« Bien, j'ai décidé que à partir de maintenant, tu es à moi. »

Le lapin sursauta encore, figé, puis Akashi l'amena dans sa chambre, à l'étage, où se trouvaient sa seule chambre et une salle de bain. Il se présenta ensuite. Akashi Seijuro, le chef de la meute. La nuit venant, le loup donna un kimono de nuit au petit lapin. Lorsque celui-ci fut revenu, le rouge s'assit sur son lit, sa queue de loup posée à ses côtés, il croisa ses bras et demanda sans gêne à l'autre qui était assis sur les genoux, par terre:

« Kouki, nous allons dormir ensemble dans le lit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun secoua vivement les mains en répondant gêné :

« Je suis très bien sur le sol, je t'assure ! »

Le rouge lui répondit avec un ton froid et accentua son regard perçant :

« Mes ordres sont absolu. Rappelle-le-toi donc bien ou je te le ferai te le rappeler, d'accord? »

Il fut pris d'une vague de peur puis baissa la tête en signe d'accord :

« Ou...oui. »

Cela fit sourire le loup qui reprit :

« Je suis content que tu es compris. »

Il le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur le lit puis le colla contre son torse, sous les couvertures à leur tailles:

« Et bien, maintenant tu vas dormir... »

Il embrassa le front du plus petit qui était très crispé et qui rougissait légèrement :

« Fais de beaux rêves, Kouki. »

FIN FLASH BACK :

« Je suis bien...une victime ! »

Il finit sa phrase en étant tout rouge et en détournant sa tête. Son ami répondit donc :

« Je vois... »

Puis il remarqua pourtant dans ses pensées :

« Il devient tout rouge...Je suppose que c'était quelque chose de bien. »

Le lapin marron reprit ensuite contenance, le noir posa son couteau et son ami lui demanda :

« Et toi Kuroko ? Est-ce que ça va ? Quant à lui, ce loup bleu était étonnamment effrayant... »

Il répondit donc en levant la main :

« Je suis-  
-Tetsu' ! J'ai faim~ »

Il fut interrompu donc par le fameux loup bleu qui venait de se réveiller. Furihata sursauta, ses oreilles se dressant, tremblant de peur en le voyant arriver. Seulement, le lapin noir donna soudain un grand coup de coude dans le ventre du grand loup. Il leva le pouce devant son ami qui avait peur pour lui et finit sa phrase :

« Je suis très bien. »

Le loup tremblait en se tenant le ventre de douleur, commençant à s'énerver :

« Tetsu'...tu...  
-Aomine-kun, ce n'est pas agréable de crier sur les autres alors... »

Entre temps, Akashi descendait des escaliers, et fit remarquer avec un sourire.

« Ils sont bien vifs dés le matin dîtes donc... Oh, Kouki, viens ici.»

Le susnommé sursauta puis rejoint le loup après avoir ôté son tablier. Il demanda avec un sourire:

« Oui ? Akashi.»

Il eu un petit silence puis le rouge demanda :

« As-tu oublié? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai appris hier, au sujet de tes salutations, le matin et en soirée? »

« Hein ? Depuis quand ? » S'exclama-t-il dans sa tête, en pleine confusion totale. Il replongea dans ses pensées en baissant la tête.

FLASH BACK :

Alors que le petit lapin marron était à moitié endormi, Akashi lui demanda avec un sourire malicieux :

« Chaque matin et avant d'aller au lit, je dois avoir un baiser de ta part, d'accord? »

Il avait alors répondit positivement dans un gémissement étouffé :

« Hum...  
-Bon garçon. »

FIN FLASH BACK :

Akashi se rapprocha de sa tête et lui demanda sérieusement :

« Tu t'en rappelle? »

Le petit rougit et pensa alors « Je croyais que c'était un rêve ! Mais alors...ce n'était pas un rêve ? ». Il répondit donc par l'affirmative et releva la tête. Il ferma les yeux et approcha ses lèvres de celles du loup en tremblotant. Loup qui affichait un grand sourire très malicieux.

Malheureusement (ou pas), ils furent interrompu par une entrée dans la maison, plutôt fracassante !

« Bonjour ! Akashicchi ! Aominecchi ! Kise Ryouta est arrivé !...Eh ? »

Il arriva donc et vit un panorama plutôt particulier. Ses compagnons loups (dont son chef) aux côtés de deux lapins.

« Pourquoi des lapins sont ici ?  
-Ryouta, rentre dans la maison.  
-Akashicchi est tellement secret ! C'est la première fois que je te vois avec un lapin !»

Il s'approcha de Furihata, qui s'était éloigné d'Akashi, et lui frotta une oreille et son cou :

« C'est tout doux !  
-Furihata-kun ! »

Kuroko s'était donc aussi approché pour défendre son ami, qui lui tremblait tout ce qu'il savait, étant sensible aux caresses sur les oreilles. Cependant, Kise ne put continuer à apprécier la douceur des oreilles du lapin marron, car le loup rouge récupéra son lapin en assénant un coup de pied dans la tête de l'autre, qui siégeait désormais à terre, aplatit sous le pied de son chef. Celui-ci tenait fermement le plus petit dans ses bras, qui avait les larmes aux yeux, et dit avec un regard des plus noirs :

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas entendre les chiens aboyer. Quand je reviens, il vaudrait mieux que tu es disparu. »

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, nous retrouvons notre loup blond préféré assis contre le mur de la maison, en pleine punition. Il avait les larmes aux coins des yeux et son ventre grognait intensément. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose contre son dos. Il se retourna et aperçu une assiette de boulettes de riz. Il fut très étonné et allait demander quelque chose quand il rencontra deux orbes turquoise. Le lapin noir posa son doigt sur sa bouche avec un sourire, intimant le loup de ne rien dire. Le cœur de celui-ci rata un battement et il rougit grandement.

Depuis, on voit un Kise qui court après Kuroko, sortant des « Kurokocchi~ » à tout vas, et cherchant des câlins. Puis un Aomine qui s'étonne et qui s'énerve bien sûr !

C'est autour du troisième jour, que du côté de la maison de nos deux lapins, leur disparition fut remarquée ! Tous commencèrent à paniquer et l'un d'entre eux, un grand et fort lapin, Kagami, décida :

« Je vais les chercher ! »

Est-ce que Kagami sera-t-il en mesure de retrouver Kuroko et Furihata ? Cela je ne saurai vous le dire.

Mais peut être que un « à suivre » va vous plaire, non ?

Alors...A suivre !

xxx

Voilà N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez !


End file.
